Blood on Kitchen
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: Nasir membersihkan dapur, dan tak pernah ia menyangka semuanya akan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang bersama rekan kerjanya. Lemon, Slash, Nagron.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat di Spartacus: Blood and Sand, _Officialy—_milik _**Steven S. DeKnight**__,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Spartacus-**

"Sial! Mengepel dapur bukan pekerjaanku!" Laki-laki bertumbuh pendek itu menggosok kain pel di tangannya dengan keras, kalau ada yang lihat mungkin mereka akan berkata kalau motif kotak-kotak di lantai itu akan luntur habis tergosok.

"Kenapa juga restoran terkenal tidak punya kain pel bergagang?!" lanjutnya penuh kesal. Posisi berlutut selama 1 jam berhasil membuat pinggangnya sakit luar biasa. Belum lagi rambutnya yang sebahu terus menerus terurai terbawah, memberikan rasa geli di pipinya. Itu tidak membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman ini.

Kepala koki tempat restoran dimana ia bekerja, memberikannya hukuman. Laki-laki itu sempat protes pada kepala bertubuh tambun, karena, ya tuhan masa iya cuma karena ia telat 2 menit, dia menghukumnya menggantikan petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan lantai dapur yang kotornya bukan main? Sungguh, itu sangat tidak adil.

"Petugas kebersihan itu makan gaji buta. Sialan. Aku akan mengambil uangku darinya." kata laki-laki pendek itu. Sekali lagi rambutnya kembali turun tertarik gravitasi.

"_Shit_!" ia melempar kain pel di tangannya ke dalam ember berisi air sabun yang telah berubah coklat. Ia mengambil sebuah pengikat rambut di sakunya, dan mengikatkannya pada rambutnya yang panjang. Baru kali ini ia benci dengan rambutnya.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Restoran tutup satu jam yang lalu. Harusnya sekarang ia tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya yang nyaman di apartemen kesayangannya, tapi karena kepala koki itu, ia disulap menjadi babu hingga mungkin setengah jam kedepan.

"Nasir?" pintu belakang dapur terbuka, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi melangkah masuk kedalam.

Nasir yang tengah menggosok lantai dapur yang ketujuh puluh (ia rasa), dengan degup jantung ketakutan menengok kebelakang, memandang laki-laki tinggi itu. Wajah Nasir melunak setelahnya. Ia pikir siapa yang masuk.

"_Geez_, aku pikir siapa. Apa yang kau lakukan, Agron?" jawabnya lega, masih dalam posisi berlutut dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai. Posisinya sangat terlihat tidak nyaman dan juga aneh bagi laki-laki tinggi itu.

Agron mengerinyit melihat rekan kerjanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengepel?" tanyanya heran. Ia berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di meja tepat disebelah Nasir.

Nasir menghela napas, sambil melempar kain pel ke ember, ia duduk bertumpu pada lutut dan tulang keringnya. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah pada apron putih yang masih ia pakai di badannya.

"Aku dihukum." jawabnya singkat, dan tanpa gairah sedikitpun. Ia bangkit, merenggangkan tubuhnya hingga berbunyi 'krek' singkat pada tulang punggungnya, kemudian ikut bergabung duduk di meja disebelah Agron.

"Wine?" tawar Nasir cepat, Agron semakin mengerinyit.

"Bukankah itu wine yang ada digudang restoran?" tanya Agron ragu. Nasir meneguk wine tersebut langsung dari botolnya.

Ia ber'ah' cepat setelah menelan wine yang ada dimulutnya. "Ya, seperti ada seribu wine yang sama digudang, mereka tidak akan menghitungnya, kan? Kau yakin tidak mau? Ini enak loh." Nasir kembali meneguk wine itu. Agron tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau yakin? Mereka memeriksa wine-nya setiap hari." kata Agron.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan diri untuk memeriksa wine-nya." Nasir meletakan botol wine itu kembali. Ia memandang Agron kemudian, lama sekali. Membuat yang dipandang kebingungan.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Nasir tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung apa yang kau lakukan disini." balas Nasir. Ia turun dari atas meja, kemudian kembali memulai mengepel lantai.

"Hey, memang apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya kembali karena kunci apartemenku tertinggal." Jawabnya sambil tertawa. Ia terus memandang Nasir yang menggosokkan kedua tangannya ke lantai.

"Ya, mungkin saja.. kau mengikutiku." Nasir tersenyum aneh. Kepalanya menghadap lantai, sehingga Agron tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu. Tapi, lantai yang basah membuat Agron bisa melihatnya.

Agron tersenyum. Nasir pikir laki-laki tinggi itu akan melangkah ke loker untuk mengambil kunci apartemen yang tadi ia bicarakan, tapi laki-laki itu malah ikut berlutut di lantai, mengambil kain pel satunya yang menggantung di pinggir ember, dan ikut menggosok lantai bersamanya.

"H-hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Nasir berhenti sejenak penuh kebingungan, memandang Agron yang masih menggosok lantai.

"Aku tidak tega melihat rekan kerjaku menggosok lantai sendirian." jawab Agron sambil tersenyum, Nasir balas tersenyum kemudian kembali menggosok lantai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nasir.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya cepat. Kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Tidak, tidak. Tetap lanjutkan, oke?" balas Nasir cepat. Agron hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali menggosok lantai itu.

Tanpa terasa setengah jam berlalu dengan mengepel lantai, dan setengah jam itu juga mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol banyak hal-hal. Tanpa sadar mereka mulai mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain.

"Selesai. _Yes!_" ucap Nasir cepat sambil melempar kain pel ditangannya kedalam ember. Diikuti Agron yang tersenyum memandang Nasir yang bertingkah.

"Berkat kau juga ini selesai dalam," Nasir menengok pada jam di dinding. "tiga puluh menit. Wow." Nasir menepak punggung Agron pelan. Yang ditepak senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Tapi jangan di injak." ucap Agron. Ia merangkul Nasir yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Oke, kalau begitu mari pulang." ucap Nasir cepat. Ia melangkah kaki kanannya kesamping. Ember dengan pijakannya yang beroda itu, anehnya tidak Nasir ingat sudah berada disitu, hingga kakinya menginjak ujung pijakan ember dan membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang.

Tapi Agron dengan refleknya yang luar biasa, menahan pinggang Nasir kuat-kuat kemudian mengangkatnya untuk berdiri. Namun saat berdiri, jarak Nasir dan dirinya berubah menjadi semakin dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain di wajah masing-masing.

Satu menit terlewat hanya dengan saling memandang dan berpikir untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Nasir—"

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan mengambil kunci apartemen?" ucapan Agron terpotong oleh Nasir yang berbicara pelan. Seketika atmosfer dapur berubah panas luar biasa dan sesuatu yang tertahan sudah tersulut.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," Agron berhenti sebentar untuk memandang laki-laki didepannya. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, tapi tak ada yang keluar bahkan sebuah helaan napas, ia terlalu sulit merangkai kata yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Tapi bukannya bilang 'aku cinta kamu' atau 'aku menyukaimu' atau yang lebih gila 'menikahlah denganku', Nasir malah menerima bibir laki-laki tinggi itu di bibirnya.

Sesuatu terbakar di pikiran dan hati mereka. Agron tidak merasakan detak jantungnya, perutnya terasa aneh, dan kaki dan tangannya terdiam kaku diposisi mereka. Semuanya yang ia rasakan hanya hangat di seluruh bibirnya, basah, berkedut, dan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

_Sial, nikmatnya terasa luar biasa._

Agron merasakan kembali kesadarannya bersamaan dengan terpaan hangat napas yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Sesuatu yang terbendung dihatinya sudah mengalir mengisi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menarik pinggang Nasir mendekat, merasakan hangat dimasing-masing perut mereka. Agron mengeluh merasakan gesekan di bagiannya. Tangannya menelusuri pinggang Nasir keseluruhan, sebelum tangan kanannya berhenti bergerak dan meremas bokong Nasir.

Nasir mengeluh dengan keras, membuat sesuatu itu terus membakar dalam diri mereka. Tangan kanannya naik pada bahu laki-laki berbahu kuat itu, bergelanyut sebelum meremas leher dan beberapa helai rambut dikepalanya. Tangan yang lainnya cepat menyentuh lembut kepala sebelah kiri Agron, merasakan sengatan-sengatan rambut yang tumbuh di sekitar rahangnya yang tegas.

Nasir menarik semakin mendekat kepala laki-laki yang membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan berpijak pada permukaan itu.

Keduanya tersengal dengan keras seperti habis menyelam, kepala mereka berhadapan saling menyatu dengan pandangan melekat satu sama lain.

Agron tersenyum pada laki-laki yang sedang ia bawa kelangit ketujuh itu.

"Aku ingin bilang, aku suka padamu." ucap Agron.

Kemudian mereka tertawa pelan masih sambil tersengal-sengal. Nasir tersenyum, tangan kirinya bersama tangan kanannya terkunci di tengkuk Agron.

'Shit_, Agron terlihat sangat seksi!'_

"_Shut_ _up_." Kedua tangan itu menarik kepala Agron mendekat, kembali membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Lebih intens, penuh gairah dan lumatan, dan basah.

Agron menyelipkan tangannya ke balik apron putih yang Nasir pakai. Membuat kelitikan singkat-yang membuat Nasir mengeluh tertahan diciuman mereka-sebelum menarik turun zipp pada celana putih Nasir.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, memandang tangan Agron bersamaan yang bahkan Agron pikir ia kehilangan kendali atas tangan-tangannya.

Agron menarik apron pada tubuh Nasir keluar melewati kepalanya. Melemparnya entah kemana—mereka semua tak peduli, sama seperti dimana mereka akan melakukan 'itu'.

Agron melumat mencium bibir laki-laki didepannya, sementara tangannya menurunkan sekaligus semua jenis celana yang sedang Nasir pakai.

Dengan tangan-tangan kekarnya, ia memeluk pinggang Nasir, mengangkatnya, dan mendudukkan laki-laki pendek itu di atas meja.

Tak kalah sibuk dengan tangan Agron yang mulai membuka celana _jeans_-nya, Nasir semakin memperkuat pegangannya pada tengkuk Agron yang semakin basah oleh keringat. Semakin memperdalam lumatan di bibir mereka, bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Tapi, belum selesai Agron membuka celananya, sebelah tangan Nasir keburu menyelinap masuk kedalam balik celana _jeans_-nya yang paling dalam, menggenggam benda sensitif yang tak pernah Nasir bayangkan akan bisa menyentuhnya. Begitu hangat dan sangat keras.

"Arghh!" Agron mengeluh keras, sebelum dengan tidak sabaran mendorong Nasir kebelakang membuatnya tertidur di atas meja alumunium yang dingin.

'God_, lihatlah posisi itu!'_

Agron menarik kedua kaki Nasir ke atas bahunya. Kemudian menurunkan celana _jeans_-nya sebatas betis dan menyentuh miliknya yang masih terasa seperti di pegang tangan Nasir.

Agron memandang Nasir sambil terengah.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Nasir mengangguk cepat, pandangannya berkata 'cepat masuki aku', membuat Agron semakin mantap memasuki laki-laki bertumbuh pendek itu.

Dan dengan bantuan cairan yang keluar, Agron memasuki Nasir perlahan. Bukan hal yang mudah memasuki Nasir, dan itu perlu beberapa detik penuh lenguhan dan erangan keduanya sampai milik Agron masuk secara keseluruhan, sekaligus mengklaim laki-laki bertumbuh pendek itu adalah miliknya. Seperti sebuah tanda tangan.

"Ahhhh!" teriak Nasir. Ia mencengkeram ujung meja alumunium yang rasa dinginnya entah sudah pergi kemana, ia tidak merasakannya lagi.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Agron menghela napas banyak-banyak. Sebelum ia menggerakan pinggangnya, menggesekan kulitnya pada kulit Nasir, menciptakan hangat yang luar biasa dari tubuh mereka yang bersatu.

Detik-detik jam membentuk belasan menit yang penuh erangan, lenguhan, dan helaan napas panjang. Sebelum mereka merasakan gelitik tiada tara di milik masing-masing. Nasir menggenggam miliknya, menggerakannya cepat sambil mengerang kencang sebelum sesuatu yang entah ditunggu atau tidak itu keluar, melumuri perut, dada dan sebagian baju kerjanya. Ia menarik napas panjang setelahnya.

"A-aku akan keluar!" Agron menarik miliknya, menggenggamnya dan membantu sesuatu itu juga keluar dari tubuhnya. Sampai dari miliknya yang besar cairan itu keluar, ikut melumuri tempat yang sama seperti milik Nasir.

Mereka sama-sama menarik napas panjang berulang-ulang, memandang satu sama lain hingga napas mereka kembali teratur dan milik mereka yang melemas.

Agron membuka suara pertama. Masih dengan suara yang pelan ia berkata.

"Sial! Aku semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu!" ucap Agron, Nasir tersenyum memandangnya

"Kalau begitu jangan, biarkan aku selalu menjadi ingatanmu."

Agron menjawab dengan tersenyum, sebelum mencium bibir itu lagi.

**-fin-**

OMFG asdsjfenbsjsgvhdbv xD my first Lemon xD kecut sekali wkwkwk

Setelah nonton Ratatouile(bener ga nulisnya?) bayangan Nasir dengan pakaian koki menginvasi pikiran saya -_- dan Agron dengan otot sialannya juga ikut didalamnya

Terakhir, semoga suka ya :D mind to review? :DDDDDD

Tue, 4/1/2014, 02:28 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
